leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tabu
| hp5_lvl = | mp_base = 255 | mp_lvl = 40 | mp5_base = | mp5_lvl = | dam_base = 42 | dam_lvl = 2.5 | as_base = 10 | as_lvl = 1.5 | arm_base = 2 | arm_lvl = 0.5 | mr_base = | mr_lvl = | hidden = }} is a canceled champion. The Voodoo Shaman As one of the few remaining voodoo shamans of Jugos, Tabu took it upon himself to educate the populace of his culture's twisted and remarkable powers. Traveling from town to town with local gypsies, Tabu acquired quite a large collection of shrunken heads, shriveled ears, and wispy vials which held living souls. Tabu didn't have as much luck selling these wares as he expected. Development Tabu was discovered in the beta files but, ever since then, has been canceled. Thematic similarities suggest he might have been inspired by Zharvakko, the Witch Doctor from Dota 2, and visual and gameplay similarities seem to indicate he might have been reworked into who is now . Confirmation of his cancelation came in the 2010 Harrowing map skin for Summoner's Rift, where a coffin containing Tabu (along with two others each containing and ) could be seen, effectively serving as the final 'nail in the coffin'. The presented information is extracted from Closed Beta 1 (25-Mar-2009)(History) A closer look at "Tabu - The Voodo Shaman", where he is referred as "48th Slave". There are minor wording adjustments for this presentation. Abilities Enemies around Tabu deal 15% reduced damage. |targeting = Area of effect |affects = Enemy |notes = * No additional details. }} Links Tabu to an enemy or allied champion for 20 seconds. |description2= While linked to an enemy, a percentage of the damage taken by either is also shared with the other. While linked to an ally, the same percentage instead shares the one receives. |leveling2 = }} |cooldown = 40 |cost = 100 |range = 200 |targeting = Unit |affects = Enemy, Ally |spelleffects = Heal |notes = * No additional details. }} The icon is named "Wave of Loathing". Tabu curses the targeted area, damaging all enemy units and all allied units within. |leveling = }} }} |cooldown = 5 |cost = 150 |target range = 200 |effect radius = 200 |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemy, Ally |spelleffects = special |notes = * No additional details. }} Tabu the target enemy unit for a few seconds. |leveling = }} |cooldown = 10 |cost = 100 |range = 100 |targeting = Unit |spelleffects = single |notes = * No additional details. }} Tabu himself to the target and attempts to steal its soul, dealing damage to it while regenerating for the same amount each second. |leveling = }} |cooldown = 10 |cost = 110 |range = 200 |targeting = Unit |spelleffects = special |notes = * No additional details. }} Unused Icons only. Rendering Cry.png|'Rendering Cry (W)' Trivia * Tabu is a play on the word 'taboo'. * icon used to display for the Unique Passive . * icon used to be . * icon was recycled for the buff (obtained by slaying the on Summoner's Rift) * icon was recycled for the buff (obtained by slaying the on Summoner's Rift) * icon used to be . Media Gallery= Tabu Concept 01.png|Tabu Concept (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Tabu Model 01.jpg|Tabu Model Tabu Render.png|Tabu Render TabuCoffin.jpg|Tabu Coffin in Halloween Summoner's Rift cs:Tabu pl:Tabu ru:Tabu zh:Tabu Category:Cancelled champions